


Supernatural On Ice [Art Post]

by heartmurmur



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, katsudonbang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmurmur/pseuds/heartmurmur
Summary: Art for Supernatural on Ice by Tennyo for the Katsudon Mini Bang 2017. Tennyo's story is really fun, funny, and adorable, go read it! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547558) by [Tennyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo). 



> Art for Supernatural on Ice by Tennyo for the Katsudon Mini Bang 2017. Tennyo's story is really fun, funny, and adorable, go read it! :D


End file.
